Danger Necklace
by Noriko Mirano
Summary: <html><head></head>Tenten yang tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah, bertemu teman lamanya yaitu Neji, mereka harus menghancurkan kalung-kalung aneh berbandul yang terpasang pada beberapa orang, sebelum mereka terbunuh... Baca!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Nori kembali dengan fic kedua

Gomen, belum juga fic yang pertama beres, udah bikin yang baru lagi

Ini karangan sendiri, idenya dari Nori sama temen, 'Vania Miyako' arigatou dah bantu nyari ide

Gomen kalau jelek

Nori nggak minta review kok

Tapi, di review lebih bagus

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Danger Necklace (Kalung Berbahaya)<strong>

**By : Noriko Mirano**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Angin dingin menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Perlahan-perlahan kristal salju yang masuk, mulai turun ke tempat tidur yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Pemilik rumah menutup jendela pelan. Malam ini, tepat pada tanggal 1 Desember, salju turun di Konoha, musim dingin telah tiba. Mata cokelatnya menatap lekat butiran-butiran salju. Musim dingin… musim yang selalu membuka kembali luka di hatinya. Luka membekas yang sulit sekali hilang. Kematian orang tuanya…

"_Kaa san, kaa san tidak apa-apa kan?"_ _tanya seorang anak kecil_

"_Iya sayang, kaa san tidak apa-apa, uhuk…uhuk…"_ _jawab seorang wanita yang terkulai lemas di kasur_

"_Kaa san batuk darah lagi!"_ _kata anak itu panik sambil mengambil lap bersih dan air hangat, anak itu membersihkan darah ibunya_

"_Tenten… uhuk…Kaa san uhuk… menyayangimu" tangan wanita yang sedang mengelus lembut kepala anaknya itu, tiba-tiba berhenti dan terjatuh_

"_Kaa san, kaa san, tidak boleh meninggalkan aku!"anak itu memeluk tubuh ibunya yang sudah tidak berdaya_

_Tidak lama setelah ibunya meninggal, ada teman kerja ayahnya_

_Memberitahukan hal buruk kembali_

"_Tou san mu meninggal karena kecelakaan, kuharap kau tegar menghadapinya"_

Tanpa terasa, cairan-cairan bening telah mengalir di matanya, ia segera mengelapnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil jaket yang tergantung kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia bergegas pergi ke sebuah toko bunga, toko bunga Yamanaka.

.

.

"Tenten, tumben kau datang!" sambut seorang gadis pirang yang kira-kira sebaya denganya

"Iya, haha… aku mau beli bunga" jawab Tenten berusaha terlihat seceria mungkin

"Baiklah, bunga apa?" tanya Ino, nama gadis tersebut

"Lily putih" jawab Tenten singkat

Ino berbalik ke belakang, mencari bunga lily putih, dan memilih yang bagus. Ino tahu, Tenten membeli bunga itu untuk apa, jadi dia tidak menanyakannya lagi. Setiap musim dingin, pada tanggal 1 Desember malam, Tenten selalu datang di tengah turunnya salju, membeli bunga yang sama.

"Ini pesananmu" kata Ino memecah keheningan

"Arigatou" kata Tenten sambil memberikan sejumlah uang, kembali pergi menerobos salju.

.

.

Ia tidak menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menusuk, terus berjalan dalam kegelapan. Salju-salju yang terinjak olehnya membuat jejak. Walaupun gelap, ia hafal jelas tempat tujuannya. Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba Tenten ditubruk seseorang.

"Gomen, kau baik-baik saja?" kata orang yang menubruk Tenten, terdengar jelas dari suara beratnya bahwa orang itu lelaki, dia membantu Tenten berdiri

"Ya, arigatou" kata Tenten, ia rasanya tau siapa pemilik suara ini, tapi Tenten tidak menghiraukannya dan segera pergi, namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya

"Tenten?" tanya orang tadi

"Ya. Aku mau pergi" kata Tenten mencoba melepas tangan itu dari tangannya

"Tunggu! Kau ingat?, aku Neji!" katanya

"Neji?, be...benarkah?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya

"Tentu saja, panda" kata orang itu, mencoba meyakinkan Tenten

"Neji! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Tenten memeluk Neji, sekarang ia percaya, orang itu memang Neji

"Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji

"Ke tempat _Kaa san dan Tou san_, kau mau ikut?" Tenten bertanya balik

"Ok, aku ikut" jawab Neji, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tenten

.

.

Mereka terus berjalan, melalui gang-gang yang lumayan sempit, hingga sampai di dekat sungai yang airnya deras. Di samping sungai itu, terlihat 2 batu nisan.

"Kaa san, Tou san, aku datang" kata Tenten

Mereka menundukkan kepala, mulai berdoa. Tenten menyimpan bunga lily putih pada nisan kedua orang tuanya, berdoa semoga mereka bahagia di atas sana, air mata kembali meluncur di pipi Tenten, ia membiarkan semuanya tumpah. Setelah tangisnya reda, Tenten menegakkan kepalanya.

"Sudah selesai" kata Tenten

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, untuk sementara, boleh kan aku menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Neji

"Ya, boleh" jawab Tenten singkat

Merekapun berjalan pulang. Dulu, setelah Tenten kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, ia ditemukan oleh seorang kakek, namanya Jiraiya, walaupun sudah tua, kakek itu terlihat sehat dan bugar, kakek itu sangat baik pada setiap anak. Neji juga bernasib sama dengan Tenten, mereka ditempatkan dalam panti yang sama.

"_Kaa san… Tou san… hu… jika kalian pergi, aku dengan siapa?...hu…" tangis Tenten kecil, masih terlalu kecil baginya untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini_

_Dalam sekejap, kedua orang tuanya harus pergi _

"_Kau siapa?" tanya Tenten_

"_Tenang nak, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?, aku punya panti asuhan" tanya Jiraiya_

"_Ba…baiklah" jawab Tenten, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menyerahkan diri pada panti asuhan, Tenten tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi setelah ayah dan ibu pergi_

_._

_.  
><em>

Krek…

Pintu depan sebuah rumah tua terbuka, rumah itu terlihat kosong, tak ada banyak barang disana.

"Ayo masuk Neji, gomen berantakan, aku jarang membereskan rumah" kata Tenten jujur

"Ya" kata Neji, mengikuti Tenten menuju ruang tamu

"Aku bikin teh dulu ya, tunggu sebentar" kata Tenten

Rumah ini adalah rumah keluarga Tenten dulu, sebelumnya ia tinggal di panti, tapi Tenten kabur dan kembali ke rumahnya. Di panti, Tenten merasa sudah tidak punya teman lagi, Neji yang merupakan teman baik Tenten telah diadopsi. Tinggal sendiri memang sangat sulit, tapi Tenten tetap bersekolah, ada seorang wanita tua, namun terlihat muda yang berbaik hati menyekolahkannya. Dia adalah Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha High School.

"Sebenarnya hal penting apa yang mau kau bicarakan Neji?" tanya Tenten penasaran sambil menaruh teh yang baru ia buat

"Kau ingat?, waktu dulu aku diadopsi?" tanya Neji

"Ya, ternyata yang mengadopsimu adalah keluargamu, pamanmu" jawab Tenten

"Hm… setelah aku pergi, kau langsung pindah?" tanya Neji

"Ya, aku tidak bisa tinggal disana tanpamu" jawab Tenten

"Gomen aku meninggalkanmu" kata Neji

"Ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu, langsung ke pokok saja, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Tenten lagi

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku bertemu dengan Kek Jiraiya, dia yang memintaku untuk melakukan ini, dan aku butuh bantuanmu" kata Neji

"Apa yang harus kubantu?" tanya Tenten

"Kek Jiraiya menyuruh kita mencari tahu keberadaan sebuah kalung dengan bandul aneh" jawab Neji

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tenten bingung

"Kalung itu bisa membunuh siapapun orang yang memakainya" jawab Neji

"Aneh sekali…" gumam Tenten

"Ya, kita harus mengetahui kalung itu ada pada siapa, besok kita ke rumah Kek Jiraiya, dia akan menjelaskan semuanya" kata Neji

"Kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya Neji, mengambil teh dan mulai meminumnya

"Sepertinya agak aneh, tapi menarik! Lagipula Kek Jiraiya sudah banyak membantu kita, ini sebagai balas budi" jawab Tenten

.

.

Malam itu, pukul 2 dini hari, Tenten tidak bisa menutup matanya. Setiap musim dingin pertama, setelah mengunjungi Kaa san dan Tou san, benak Tenten selalu dipenuhi ingatan masa lalunya, itulah yang membuatnya sulit tidur. Ditambah lagi, tentang kalung itu, tapi sebenarnya untuk apa Kek Jiraiya mencari tahu kalung itu?. Pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Tenten beranjak dari kasur, menuju ruang tamu, mendapati Neji sedang tertidur di kursi. Tenten mengambil selimut yang ada di dekat kursi, menyelimuti tubuh Neji dengan selimut itu. Tenten tersenyum, dulu ayahnya juga sering tertidur di kursi ini.

Tenten duduk di kursi satu lagi, tidak terasa, sudah 11 tahun orangtua Tenten pergi, namun pikiran tentang kematian keduanya masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Tenten ditinggal orang tuanya saat berumur 5 tahun, kemudian tinggal dipanti selama 7 tahun, dan hidup sendiri selama 4 tahun, umur Tenten saat ini 16 tahun. Tenten duduk di kelas 11. Di sekolah, Tenten tidak terlalu terbuka pada teman-temannya. Ia hanya terbuka pada 2 orang sahabatnya, Ino dan Sakura.

.

.

Pancaran sinar memasuki jendela yang ada di ruang tamu, mata sang Hyuuga perlahan terbuka. Ia menyingkapkan selimut yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di tubuhnya. Ia melihat Tenten tertidur di kursi seberangnya mulai membuka mata juga.

"Ten, ikut ke kamar mandi ya!" kata Neji

"Ya" kata Tenten, meregangkan tubuhnya, ia menatap jendela, salju masih turun, atap-atap rumah menjadi putih. Tenten segera menuju ke dapur, mencari bahan makanan apa yang bisa dimasaknya kali ini.

Setelah mereka mandi, mereka makan seadanya yang sudah disiapkan Tenten. Untuk mencukupi kebutuhan, Tenten bekerja di kedai mie, tapi setiap musim dingin, kedai itu tutup. Mengharuskan Tenten menghemat sebisa mungkin uangnya.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Tenten setelah menghabiskan makanannya

"Sekarang saja" kata Neji

.

.

Rumah Kek Jiraiya cukup jauh, tidak ada taksi yang lewat pada pagi ini, mengharuskan mereka untuk berjalan kaki. Setelah cukup jauh berjalan, mereka mendapati rumah kecil yang penuh salju, mereka telah sampai.

Ting…tong…

Tenten membunyikan bel tua yang ada disitu

"Masuk!" kata suara di dalam rumah

Merekapun melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah itu

"Kek Jiraiya!" kata Tenten kaget, Jiraiya yang sekarang sangat menyedihkan, ada banyak keriput di wajahnya, badannya juga menjadi kurus, tidak kekar lagi seperti dulu

"Tenten, lama tidak bertemu, ayo duduk kalian berdua" kata Kek Jiraiya

"Ya Kek" jawab mereka sambil duduk di sebuah kursi tua

"Kalian berdua yang akan mencari tahu kalung itu?" tanya Kek Jiraiya

"Ya, kenapa kakek ingin tahu tentang kalung itu?" tanya Tenten

"Aku… tidak mau mereka mati, kalung ini dulu terpasang pada saudara-saudaraku. Mereka telah…terbunuh, aku mencoba mencari tahu pemilik kalung yang sekarang. Dan mereka adalah anak sekolah. Ini menyulitkanku untuk masuk ke kawasan sekolah, juga aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukannya" kata Kek Jiraiya, memberikan sebuah map cokelat besar

"Semua yang harus kalian lakukan ada dalam map itu" kata Kek Jiraiya

"Baik Kek" jawab Neji dan Tenten

"Aku mau secepatnya kalian mencari tahu. Hati-hati…" kata Kek Jiraiya

"Baik, kami permisi!" kata Neji

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka segera membongkar map itu, Tenten kaget, tertera 2 nama sahabatnya dalam kertas itu. Juga foto dari tiap-tiap pemilik kalung bandul

_1. Bandul Merah : Haruno Sakura_

_ Ciri-ciri : Rambut merah muda, warna mata hijau_

_ Sekolah : Konoha High School, kelas 11  
><em>

_2. Bandul Biru : Uchiha Sasuke_

_ Ciri-ciri : Rambut hitam model emo, warna mata onyx_

_ Sekolah : Konoha Gakuen, kelas 12  
><em>

_3. Bandul Kuning : Hyuuga Hinata_

_ Ciri-ciri : Rambut biru tua, warna mata lavender_

_ Sekolah : Konoha International High School, kelas 10  
><em>

_4. Bandul Orange : Uzumaki Naruto_

_ Ciri-ciri : Rambut kuning, di pipi terdapat kumis, warna mata biru_

_ Sekolah : Konoha Gakuen, kelas 11_

_5. Bandul Ungu : Yamanaka Ino_

_ Ciri-ciri : Rambut pirang model kuncir kuda, warna mata biru_

_ Sekolah : Konoha High School, kelas 11  
><em>

_6. Bandul Hitam : Sai_

_ Ciri-ciri : Rambut hitam, warna mata hitam_

_ Sekolah : Konoha High School, kelas 12  
><em>

_Gomen, mungkin kalian kaget, tapi… setiap orang yang mencari tahu kalung itu akan mendapat bagian…_

_Bandul Hijau - Aku_

_Bandul Cokelat - Tenten_

_Bandul Putih - Neji_

_1. Pastikan apa memang benar mereka yang memakai kalung itu secepatnya, diusahakan jangan sampai ketahuan si pemilik kalau itu kalung berbahaya_

Setelah membacanya, mereka melihat pada leher mereka. Benar saja, kalung bandul cokelat terkait pada leher Tenten dan kalung bandul putih terkait pada leher Neji.

"Apa kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Neji

"2 orang, Sakura dan Ino" jawab Tenten

"Baiklah, kau cari tahu mereka saja dulu, aku akan cari cara, mungkin aku akan menyusup ke sekolah" kata Neji

"Ya, aku pergi sekarang" kata Tenten

.

.

Kediaman Haruno

Tok…tok…

"Ada apa Tenten?" tanya Sakura

"I...itu… e…gi…gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, ajak Ino juga" kata Tenten, tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya

"Wah… iya, bosen nih, di rumah melulu" kata Sakura

"Tunggu ya!" Sakura melesat masuk ke rumahnya, mengambil jaket dan keluar lagi

"Ayo!" kata Sakura semangat

.

.

Kediaman Yamanaka

"Permisi, ada Ino?" tanya Sakura pada seorang ibu yang sedang menjaga toko bunga. Dia sangat mirip dengan Ino, ibunya Ino.

Si ibupun masuk ke rumah dan memanggil anaknya

"Ino! Kita jalan-jalan" kata Sakura

"Ok! Kemana?, kita ke mall aja ya?" tanya Ino

"Boleh! Bagaimana Tenten?" tanya Sakura

"I..iya" 'Aduh! Kenapa ke mall sih?' kata Tenten

.

.

Konoha Super Mall

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu" kata Ino saat mereka sedang ada di toko buku

"Ino, aku ikut, tunggu disini ya Sakura, bye…" kata Tenten mengikuti Ino

Ini kesempatan, setelah Ino keluar dari toilet, Tenten akan menanyakannya, kalau ditanya langsung ke Ino dan Sakura bisa gawat, harus satu-satu.

"Ino…ano…apa kamu memakai kalung?" tanya Tenten

"Ya, ayo kembali!" kata Ino menarik tangan Tenten

"Tunggu! Aku mau lihat kalungmu" kata Tenten

"Kalung ini jelek, aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ada di leherku, kau tidak usah melihatnya" kata Ino

"Ayolah… Ino, aku ingin lihat" kata Tenten

"Baiklah" kata Ino, menarik rantai yang tersemat pada lehernya, hingga terlihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul berwarna ungu tua

"Arigatou Ino" kata Tenten

'1 kalung terpecahkan, bandul ungu memang dimiliki Ino' batin Tenten

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran bikin fic ini

Tapi, imajinasi Nori semakin sedikit

Gomen kalau g dilanjutin

Terima kritik & saran


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2 update

Gomen jelek, lagi g ada ide

Tapi Nori berusaha biar tamatin fic ini

Nori g minta review kok

Tapi di review lebih bagus

Bales Review dulu deh...

.

Ten-chan

Arigatou Ten-chan

Kurang ngerti y?, gomen, jadi ini critanya kalung bandul itu bisa ngebuat orang yang makenya terbunuh

Pair?... pinginnya sih Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino, tapi g tau juga akhirnya

Nyusup? yap... baca aja, kayaknya yang nyusup bakal ada di chap. 3 deh

Senpai?, haha... akhirnya ada yang bilang Nori senpai

Nori ini masih baru lho... haha...

Aduh salah ya... gomen,

Caranya sih gampang

Kamu buka dulu sitenya FFN

Terus di kanan atas (kanan kiri y?) pokoknya d atas ada tulisan sign up

Kamu isi dulu data-datanya

Trus, kamu buka 2 tab, yang satu lagi buka email kamu

Nanti ada email masuk dari FFN

"Slamat kamu telah jadi author di FFN "

Gitu kalau g salah

Ingat! sign up nya harus sambil buka email

Mau masuk FFN y?

Pokoknya selamat bergabung

Kalau udah bikin fic, kabari lewat PM ya...

.

vania miyako

Arigatou...

Ya... kan kamu bantuin aku, tapi g tau bisa g tau nggak

Gomen, kalau g memuaskan...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Di rumah, Neji memutar otaknya, bagaimana caranya mengetahui kalung-kalung itu?, sementara dia sama sekali tidak kenal dengan orang-orang itu, kecuali Hinata. Apakah dia harus menyamar dan menyusup ke sekolah?, tapi ini terlalu beresiko, bisa saja dia ditangkap. Ia harus mencari cara yang aman.

Berjam-jam Neji menulis di kertas. Tapi ia merasa strateginya tidak tepat, diakan bukan orang yang pintar mengatur strategi. Besok hari Senin, dia harus mulai masuk sekolah dan kembali ke rumahnya. Apa dia mencari tahu kalung yang dipakai Hinata saja?. Tapi kan tidak enak, masa dia sebagai laki-laki bertanya soal kalung, pada perempuan lagi?. Oh… terlalu tinggi ego Neji untuk melakukan ini.

.

.

Setelah keliling-keliling di mall, Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino pulang

"Bye…" kata Ino begitu sampai di rumahnya

"Sakura, apa kau punya kalung?" tanya Tenten

"Ya, kalung aneh, aku takut setiap melihatnya, merah, seperti darah" kata Sakura memperlihatkan kalungnya

"Aneh sekali… bye Sakura" kata Tenten begitu sampai di rumahya

'Bandul merah pada Sakura' batin Tenten

.

.

Krek…

Tenten membuka pintu

"Neji, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tenten, kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai

"Gomen, aku sedang cari strategi" jawab Neji menatap Tenten

"Hah… 2 kalung sudah benar, Ino bandul ungu, Sakura bandul merah" kata Tenten sambil membungkuk, mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan, setelah semua kertas terkumpul, Tenten melihatnya satu persatu

"Neji, di Konoha Gakuen pakai cara ini saja" kata Tenten, memperlihatkan sehelai kertas

"Jadi, aku diam di gerbang, menunggu mereka bubar sekolah, dan memperhatikannya satu persatu?" tanya Neji

"Ya, lagipula Kek Jiraiya memberikan kita fotonya kan?" tanya Tenten balik

"Tapi, jika tiba-tiba aku bertanya soal kalung kan, sangat mencurigakan" jawab Neji

"Betul juga… tapi menurutku ini cara yang paling aman" kata Tenten

"Baiklah, besok aku ke Konoha Gakuen, sekarang aku pulang ya, besok sekolah, kau juga kan?" kata Neji

"Ya" kata Tenten

"Bye… nanti aku cari informasi lagi" kata Neji

Pintupun tertutup, Tenten kembali sendirian. Tapi apa benar?, Yang memakai kalung bandul ini akan terbunuh?, rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi, selama ini Kek Jiraiya selalu membantu kami…

.

.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya ke kediaman Hyuuga yang sangat-sangat besar itu. Sesekali, para penjaga membungkukan badannya kearah Neji. Tapi, Neji tidak menanggapinya. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang tamu Hyuuga. Disana ada Hinata dan Hanabi yang sedang menonton TV.

"Neji-nii sudah pulang!" seru Hanabi saat Neji memasuki ruang tamu, Nejipun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Neji-nii, sudah beres kerja kelompoknya?" tanya Hinata

"Sudah" jawab Neji singkat, ya… kemarin Neji bilang mau kerja mau kerja kelompok

"Neji-nii tahu tidak?, Hinata-nee sedang jatuh cinta lho…" kata Hanabi

"Hanabi!" kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah

"Wah… benarkah, jatuh cinta pada siapa?" tanya Neji, tertarik dengan pembicaraan Hanabi, Hanabi memang selalu menjahili kakaknya yang pemalu, Hinata

"Dengan bocah dari klan Uzumaki" jawab Hanabi sambil tertawa, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu…

'Uzumaki?, itu kan…' batin Neji

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Neji lagi

"Naruto" jawab Hanabi

"Benar, Hinata?" tanya Neji

"A…aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya di taman kok" kata Hinata malu-malu

"Bukan bertemu lagi Neji-nii, tapi kencan" kata Hanabi

"Oh… baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu ya" kata Neji, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih dijahili oleh adiknya itu

'Naruto Uzumaki… Hm… ini kesempatan, besok akan kubawa juga Hinata' batin Neji

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Neji dan Hinata berangkat sekolah bersama, menggunakan mobil pribadi keluarga Hyuuga. Salju tidak turun pagi ini, tapi sisa salju kemarin masih tersisa di beberapa ruas jalan. Membuat Neji agak kesulitan menyetir mobilnya.

"Hinata, nanti kau temani aku ke Konoha Gakuen ya" kata Neji

"Ma… mau apa Neji-nii?" kata Hinata, wajahnya memerah

"Mau lihat calon adik iparku" kata Neji menggoda Hinata

"Ne…Neji-nii" kata Hinata

"Ayolah, pokoknya kau temani aku saja, pulang sekolah nanti" kata Neji

"Ba…baiklah" kata Hinata

Ke dua saudara ini turun dari mobil, melangkah ke sekolah mereka Konoha International High School, Neji memasuki ruangan kelasnya, berpisah dengan Hinata.

.

.

Skip Time, pulang sekolah

Hinata menunggu Neji di parkiran mobil, tepat di depan mobil Neji. Konoha Gakuen pulang 15 menit lebih lama dari KIHS. Tidak lama kemudian Nejipun datang.

"Hinata, kita berangkat sekarang" kata Neji

Merekapun memasuki mobil, selama perjalanan, mereka tidak saling bicara, hening… Neji memikirkan apa yang akan ia bicarakan nanti dengan Naruto. Yang tentunya pertanyaan itu berkaitan dengan kalung.

10 menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Bangunannya hampir sama dengan KIHS. Merekapun menunggu sampai para murid keluar.

"Hoy! Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai ramen?" kata atau lebih tepatnya teriak seseorang dengan suaranya yang cempreng di saat para murid mulai berhamburan keluar

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak jangan teriak-teriak, aku bisa dengar tanpa kau harus teriak" kata seseorang lagi yang tampaknya temannya orang yang berteriak tadi

"Naruto! Kau Naruto?" tanya Neji, menghentikan langkah bocah itu

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil berbalik

"Wa… Hinata, ada apa kesini? siapa dia?" tanya Naruto senang begitu melihat Hinata, Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan mukanya yang memerah

"Na…naruto, ini kakak sepupuku" jawab Hinata

"Oh…" kata Naruto

"Aku Neji Hyuuga" kata Neji menyalami dua pemuda di depannya

"Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto

"Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke

'Aku berungtung, ternyata Sasuke temannya Naruto' batin Neji

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar, Naruto?" tanya Neji

"Ya" jawab Naruto, mengikuti Neji menjauh dari Hinata dan Sasuke

.

.

"Kau pernah kencan dengan Hinata?" tanya Neji

"Ya…" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Begini, aku memperbolehkan kau mendekati Hinata, kau bolah menjemput Hinata ke rumah" kata Neji

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto lagi, ia senang sekali

"Ya, Hinata itu suka mengoleksi kalung, kau bisa memberinya kalung" kata Neji, itu sebenarnya alasan

"Oh… tapi, aku tidak punya, hanya ada ini, tapi tidak bisa dilepas" kata Naruto memperlihatkan kalungnya yang berbandul orange gelap

"Ya sudah, itu saja yang mau kubicarakan" kata Neji

"Arigatou" kata Naruto, kini ia lebih bisa leluasa mendekati Hinata

"Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai ramen" usul Naruto

Merekapun berjalan ke kedai ramen Ichiraku yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha Gakuen

.

.

"Paman! Ramennya 4" kata Naruto

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" kata Paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku

"Jadi begini Neji, waktu aku pertama bertemu dengan Hinata, aku…" kata Naruto

'balablabla, ternyata Naruto ini orangnya cerewet sekali, beda sekali dengan Uchiha temannya ini' batin Neji, malas mendengarkan ocehan Naruto, yang mendengarkan Naruto hanya Hinata saja.

"Sasuke, bagaimana pendapatmu pendapatmu mengenai lelaki yang memakai kalung?" tanya Neji

"Hn… tidak apa-apa" kata Sasuke

"Kau memakai kalung ya?" tanya Neji

"Tidak kok" elak Sasuke

"Kalau begitu, itu rantai apa?" tanya Neji menunjuk rantai di leher Sasuke

"Yaya, ini memang kalung, kalung aneh yang tiba-tiba ada padaku" kata Sasuke

"Begitu ya…" kata Neji

"Ini pesanannya" kata Paman Teuchi memberikan satu mangkok pada setiap orang yang ada disitu

.

.

Selesai makan, merekapun pulang

"Naruto… sampai nanti" kata Hinata sambil masuk ke dalam mobil

"Ya, kapan-kapan aku akan menjempumu ke rumah!" teriak Naruto

"Ya…" kata Hinata, mobilpun melaju, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Hinata, setelah pulang, aku mau ke rumah teman" kata Neji

"Ke rumah siapa Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata

"A… Ru…rumah… Shikamaru! Ya rumah Shikamaru" kata Neji asal, menyebut nama Shikamaru yang merupakan teman sekelasnya

"Oh…" kata Hinata

.

.

Seperti dua hari sebelumnya, Neji berjalan kaki ke rumah Tenten yang jauh dari rumahnya. Angin dingin mulai berhembus, jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 04.00 sore, Neji datang ke rumah Tenten untuk membicarakan dua orang yang belum pasti mempunyai kalung tersebut.

Tok…tok…

Neji mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu

Tok…tok…

Krek… pintu terbuka, menampakkan Tenten yang sangat berantakan. Sebelah cepolnya terlepas, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang panjang, matanya merah

"Gomen Neji, aku ketiduran, ayo masuk" kata Tenten

"Ya, aku mengungkap dua kalung, tinggal dua lagi yang belum kita tahu" kata Neji

"Siapa saja yang belum?" tanya Tenten

"Sai dan Hinata" kata Neji

"Hinata?, kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya?" tanya Tenten

"Tidak ah… kamu saja, aku cari tahu Sai" kata Neji

"Tapi, Hinata kan tidak mengenali aku, lagipula kau kan kakak sepupunya?" tanya Tenten

"Hinata pasti mengenalmu" kata Neji tersenyum

"Hah… baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan Sai?" tanya Tenten

"Kalau yang satu ini, sepertinya aku harus menyelinap ke sana, tapi kau harus membantuku" kata Neji

"Ok! Kapan?" tanya Tenten

"Lusa, aku pulang ya" jawab Neji

"Tidak minum dulu Neji?" tanya Neji, dari tadi ia kelupaan memberi minum

"Tidak usah, arigatou" kata Neji

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Baca chap.3 ya...


End file.
